The Plan, Adopted
by UndyingSins
Summary: Every single thing that happened to America went according to a plan set out from the beginning. His relationship with Italy was never planned, though. Now, America has the choice of abandoning Italy, or staying and endangering them both. AmeIta.
1. Chapter 1

**/AN**

**This is actually a story I have adopted. The original writer is HatchetGirl311, but she had to discontinue it. I will be copying the chapters she has already written, so if you notice a sudden change in writing style, that is the reason why.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia!**

* * *

><p>It all started with a glance.<p>

It was just an ordinary World Conference. America was preparing his files for the meeting that day when his eyes flickered up. His eyes met Italy's, but it was just for a moment. Italy looked away almost immediately, but then looked back at America.

America had talked to Italy plenty of times in the past, but never acknowledged him as anything more than an acquaintance. However, that moment when their eyes met, America felt like he was seeing him for the first time.

Once he realized what he was thinking, America tried to get those kind of thoughts out of his mind straight away. He had recently formed a relationship with England, and the last thing he needed was to be acting like some teenage boy in a movie about love triangles.

'Ve~ Hello, America!' Italy greeted the American in a chirpy tone. America jumped, not realizing that Italy had walked over to where he was standing. _I need to relax. I hardly ever speak to him, so there's no reason for me to be panicking,_ America thought as he faked a smile.

'Yo Italy! Nice day, isn't it?' he replied. Italy looked out the window, and then back at America.

'I guess...' he mumbled. He began to look at random objects in the room, feeling awkward.

Before either could speak again to break the silence, Germany announced clearly that the meeting was about to begin. Italy smiled, and turned to go back to his seat. America stopped him.

'Why don't we catch up after the meeting? It'd be fun!' he suggested. Italy had a confused expression.

'What do you mean by catch up? We hardly ever talk', he pointed out. America sighed. He knew Italy had a good point.

'Well, I think it'd be fun to get to know you better. How about it?' he said. Italy looked like he was considering it, and then smiled brightly.

'Sure!' he said quickly in reply, and ran to his seat. America returned to his seat as well, and the meeting began.

Throughout the meeting, America got bored at one point and tried to begin a very quiet conversation across the table with England. All he got in return was an indication from his lover to be quiet._Eh, he'll come around. We've only been together a week,_ America thought with a shrug. Even though he was constantly told the best things come when a person's patient, he couldn't help but want England to act warmer towards America as soon as possible.

As soon as the meeting finished, America sprung up from his seat and marched over towards Italy. He had a distant look on his face, as if he was daydreaming for the entire meeting.

'Hello? Anybody home?' America asked, waving a hand in front of the brunet's face. He blinked rapidly. Italy greeted him, and the two walked out of the conference room.

'Do you know where to go?' Italy asked. America shrugged. He decided that the two of them should just look for a place to relax.

The whole time as they walked towards the exit of the hotel, America tried his best to put his earlier thoughts out of his mind.

* * *

><p>In the end, the two nations decided to go to a little park across from the hotel. There were no awkward silences between them, unlike earlier that day. In a short space of time, the pair knew that they were going to be great friends before the end of the week.<p>

'How are things going with England?' Italy asked, as he watched two birds fighting over a slice of bread. America couldn't understand why it was so entertaining for him to watch the two birds.

'It's going pretty well. England's still treating me like he used to before we started dating, but he makes up for it in other parts of our relationship', America explained.

'How are things between you and Germany?' he asked when Italy didn't respond. Italy looked away from the birds, and over at America.

'He's a great friend!' he exclaimed happily.

'Huh? I thought there was something going on between you two', America muttered. Italy laughed, leaving him feeling confused and a little stupid.

'Germany and I aren't like you and England. We're just friends', he explained. America nodded his head, understanding, and then looked at his watch. The time had flew, and it was coming close to nine o'clock. The last thing he needed was to be bombarded with questions by England for arriving back at a slightly late time.

'We should get going', he said, standing up. Italy stood up as well, and they crossed over the road. They entered the hotel.

Inside the lobby, it was completely quiet. Everybody was either out in the city, or they had returned to their rooms. America and Italy both knew that it was best to return to their rooms.

'G'night!' America shouted as he ran towards an elevator.

'We should meet up more often', Italy suggested. America nodded in agreement, and entered the elevator when the doors opened.

When the blond reached the third floor, he considered entering England's room instead of his own to surprise him. Tiptoeing down the corridor, America couldn't help but smirk as he pictured England's reaction to him giving a surprise visit.

When he opened the door, America was surprised to see England sitting at the end of his bed, his arms folded across his chest. Something was wrong.

'Hey... Um, is something up?' America asked.

'To be honest, I was waiting for you to come in. I have a question', England responded.

'Ask away.'

'Is there something going on between you and Italy? I saw you two chatting today', England said in a rather accusing tone. America had to stop himself from bursting into laughter. He couldn't say he wasn't surprised that his partner was the jealous type.

'No! I've talked to him for the first time in months today. That's all', e explained. England's expression softened.

After that, he spent the night with England. Although Italy wasn't brought up once, America still couldn't get those thoughts from earlier out of his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

_Six Months Later_

When six months past, it was clear that America and England were definitely past the honeymoon phase. The relationship had deteriorated quickly. Not a day passed where the two wouldn't argue. However, there was one thing that kept America from completely snapping.

That was his friendship with Italy.

While he drifted from England, he became closer to Italy. Every time America saw him, he never failed to smile. But, around England, he only really smiled when France humiliated him.

'Are you going to talk to me eventually?' England asked, snapping America out of his thoughts. They were both sitting on the bed, neither looking at each other.

'You're the one who got mad at me', he muttered in reply. England didn't reply.

Knowing that continuing to sit around wouldn't lift America's mood in anyway, he got up and left the room. After a bit of wandering down the hotel corridor, he eventually found the room he was looking for. America approached the door, and knocked loudly. A few seconds later, Italy opened the door.

'Hello America! I was just unpacking', Italy said merrily, pointing to the open suitcase on the bed. There were various items scattered all over the bed as well.

It didn't take Italy long to see that America wasn't probably in the best of moods. He gave the blond a sympathetic look, and closed the door behind him.

'What's wrong? Is it something to do with England?' Italy asked softly. America nodded.

'Yeah. We had another argument over something stupid, and I'm just getting sick of it', he grumbled.

'Do you want me to do anything?' Italy said. He was well aware that America saw Italy as a comfort source, and he didn't mind that in the slightest.

'I was just wondering if you'd like to go out to this pizzeria that I saw earlier', America offered. The smaller man's face brightened up at the sound of that. Italy hardly had anything to eat since he came off the plane, and going to a pizzeria was perfect.

'I'd love to go!'

With that, the two left the hotel, while discussing many things (mainly about how they feared that Sealand would become a proper nation one day and rule over them all). Eventually, they reached the little restaurant and walked inside.

America and Italy often went to places like that when they were in the same area. It was nothing new, and they both figured it was good to take a break from always being around England and Germany.

'What's England's problem with you this time?' Italy asked after they both placed their orders. He always knew America would succumb and tell him what was wrong eventually.

'Small things! England just can't appreciate that I'm the best nation in existence. He called me an egoistic maniac', America huffed, and then laughed.

'He doesn't know any better. He'll come around~', Italy assured him, taking a sip of water.

'Won't hold my breath', America snorted.

The small talk continued when their pizza came, and by the time they left the pizzeria, the moon was already high in the sky. It began raining heavily a while ago, and only began to calm down when America and Italy left the restaurant.

As soon as they left, Italy broke into a run, presumably to get back to the hotel to avoid getting soaked. America smirked, thinking of an idea that would make the chase to get in from the rain a little more fun.

'Hey, Italy! Wanna race?' America shouted, jogging behind Italy to give him false hope of winning.

'Ve, sure! I can beat you any day!' he said in a tone that didn't match his words.

America laughed and outran Italy straight away. When he heard the Italian's footsteps getting closer, he jumped into a puddle, sending a large amount of droplets behind, and continued to run. In the end, America won, but both were still soaked.

'That's what you get for thinking you could win against me', America teased Italy. He took a look at his watch. It was coming close to ten, and decided that England could wait for America to return a little longer.

Italy invited America back up to his room, and he decided to go along. The moment he followed Italy into the room, his phone began to ring. A sense of dread filled him when he saw the caller ID.

'What do you want?' America hissed into the phone when he answered it.

'Where the bloody hell are you? You've been gone for too long!' England slurred on the other end. America grimaced. He really didn't want to deal with England, especially when he had possibly been drinking.

'I'm not a kid. I doesn't matter what time I come back. Goodbye.' With that, America hung up, and turned towards Italy. He was looking at America pitifully.

'Please don't look at me like that...' America groaned, and took a seat next to Italy on the sofa.

'I just don't understand how you're in love with England when you talk to him like that', Italy explained.

'What are you implying?'

'Eh? I'm not implying anything! It's just that... Well, you talk to other nations so nicely and funny, but you always seem to be angry at England...'

America could tell he was making Italy uncomfortable. To save him further awkwardness, he decided it'd be the best time to leave. Besides, England already considered it late enough.

'I better be going...' America said, about to stand up. Italy wished him a goodbye, and then did something unexpected.

He quickly kissed America on the lips. It lasted less than a second, but Italy immediately regretted his actions, putting his hands to his mouth, apologizing over and over. He didn't want to have a reputation of somebody out to break up couples. It was just an impulse he acted on, Italy told himself.

'Huh? Did you really...?' America stammered, completely shocked. Italy shook his head, backing away.

'I'm sorry! I... I just do that sometimes... I-It's a force of habit!' Italy cried. He was lying, and he knew it. Ever since he and America became closer, he couldn't deny that he had feelings for his friend.

Then, it was America's turn to deliver a shock. He pulled Italy into another kiss, this time lasting about four seconds. Italy stopped it, by pulling away with a red face.

'Don't! I don't want to ruin what's left of your relationship', Italy said in a pleading voice. America smiled and cupped Italy's cheek, causing the brunet to flinch.

'Relax. I decided earlier on today that I'm ending it with England', America reassured him.

'Is it because of me?' Italy asked. He tried to make it sound less self-centered, but it didn't exactly come out that way.

'Believe me, you're one of the reasons. I like you too. I know things are never going to work out between me and England, but there's a chance for things to work between you and me. So, I'm going to end it as soon as I see him. Okay?' America told him. Italy nodded.

America decided that since it was definite that Italy had feelings for him, it was the perfect time to end things with England. He stood up, said goodbye, and left the room. When he reached his and England's room, his partner was glaring at him.

'Hello', America said with slight warmth in his voice. England continued to glare.

'You're late.'

America decided there was no point getting into a huge argument. He just wanted to get the break up over and done with.

'England, I'm not arguing about this. In fact, I'm not arguing about any other relationship related things with you anymore', he said clearly.

'Are you trying to say...?' England began, but didn't finish.

'I'm breaking up with you.' There was silence in the room for a minute. Then, England looked at America again.

'Is it anything to do with Italy?' he asked calmly.

'I won't lie, it's one of them. But, there's about a hundred other reasons why I'm ending it.'

'I can give you one good one for you to stay', England replied. There was no emotion at all in his statement, so whatever he said, America knew he wouldn't believe it.

'Sorry, but I really don't want to hear it.'

'Fine. Go', England said simply. America didn't want to question why England seemed so calm about it, but grabbed everything he needed hurriedly, and left the room. England looked around the room, which seemed much more empty.

With no more hesitation, he picked up the phone on the dresser, and punched in a number. It dialed for a few minutes, until someone answered.

'_Angleterre!_ What pleasant surprise. Why are you calling at this hour?' France greeted him pervertedly. England didn't really want to deal with France at that moment, but he couldn't think of anyone else to call.

'Get over here as soon as possible. There's a major problem.'


	3. Chapter 3

_One Month Later._

Even though America had only got into a new relationship slightly over a month ago, he was already delighted that he left England for Italy. Their relationship was great, and the two rarely argued.

America noticed England glaring at the two more than once. He reckoned it was due to jealousy. The other nations still seemed to be in shock, wondering how those two actually got together, considering that they rarely interacted until earlier that year.

Little did they know that one night, their relationship would take a drastic change.

It was a night in December. There was another conference after an emergency call from another nation to hold one. The conference took place in Germany, and the rooms were big enough. In America and Italy's shared room, there was almost complete silence. Both of them were fast asleep, with Italy clinging tightly to America.

A shadow appeared over the two of them. Four more figures appeared alongside the first one. The couple stayed asleep, unaware that they had unwanted company.

'Look, he's not a light sleeper. If he does wake up, remember that Prussia has the chloroform', England hissed to Spain. The Spaniard nodded and tiptoed over towards the pair.

'Couldn't you have done this earlier? This is just plain awkward', Austria complained.

'Quiet! If we wake up Italy while we're at this, this could become a whole lot more awkward', England whispered to him.

'Should we redress him while we're at it?' France questioned, beginning to pick up America's clothes off the floor. England considered it for a moment.

'Go on, then. It mightn't hurt to spare him a bit of his dignity', he said. With that, Spain pulled America out of Italy's grip, and France began to put clothes on the sleeping nation. Italy didn't even stir once.

Just as France was re-buttoning up the American's shirt, his eyes cracked open slightly. Without any delay, Prussia ran to his side, poured chloroform into a cloth, and pressed it to America's mouth. After a few intakes, he drifted off into unconsciousness. As soon as France got America fully dressed, he and Prussia helped to carry him to the conference room.

Twenty minutes later, America awoke sitting upright in a wooden chair with his arms tied down to the armrests. When he looked around, he saw England, France, Prussia, Spain and Austria standing over him. He had no idea what was going on.

'What am I doing here?' America grumbled, looking around the room. He was too tired to deal with any emergency meetings at that hour of the morning.

'Nice to see you finally woke up. Did you have an interesting night?' England greeted him icily.

'Huh? Yeah, I guess', he said in reply. France smirked and leaned in closer.

'Was it Italy's first time that night?' he asked out of the blue.

'How did you-' America started, only to be interrupted by England.

'We went into your room, you two were naked. It was easy enough to figure out.'

'Okay then, yes, it was. And if you dragged me out here to talk about what I do in private, then I'd like to go back to bed', America snapped, feeling his temper begin to run out.

'Oh, it seems like somebody doesn't want to bother with the small talk. Should we move right on to why we brought him here?' Austria suggested.

_'Please_', America pleaded. England shrugged.

'If that's what you want. I'm afraid that we've all been hiding a secret from you for years. The truth is, America, your history has been planned out from the very start. Not only that, your life in human form as well', he confessed. America couldn't believe what he just heard. He decided that he would leave the part to getting used to the shock factor for later. There could only be trouble if England, France, Austria, Spain and Prussia had dragged him out here and confessed something they had been hiding for centuries.

'O-Oh? Really? That's great', America stammered, faking a smile.

He then stood up in an awkward position, considering his feet weren't tied to the chair, and tried to run to the door. Prussia grabbed a hold of the hold of the chair and slammed it back on the ground, and America was stuck in his place as Prussia kept his hands firmly on the back of the chair.

'We are going to discuss this, whether you want to or not. We organized this world meeting especially so we could talk to you. Now let's get back to the subject, shall we?' England said icily. He then continued what he was previously saying.

'As I was saying, us five each played a part in filling out your history. We knew there were going to be big things from you, America, so we had to make a plan for you to make sure that things didn't go too out out of hand', he explained.

'You mean every single disaster, war and attack were all planned?' America asked, appalled. Austria nodded, and grimaced.

'Unfortunately, we've had a few unwanted edits from some other nations over the years we later discovered, but everything did go according to this plan', France told him. Spain then pulled a briefcase onto the table, opened it up and pulled out a electronic tablet that had recently been released on the market.

'This is where your plan is written up. It used to be in volumes upon volumes of large books, but with technology, we decided to make things easier and put it inside this tablet', Austria said and pushed the tablet towards America.

'Do you still have the books?' he inquired. Spain shook his head.

'No. We destroyed them all after putting them on this', he explained.

America turned on the tablet, and it sprung to life. When the screen loaded, it showed two different sections. England walked around behind America, and tapped on the option that read "Human". A long list of options opened up after that, from things like habits to likes and other things like that.

'Go into "Relationships"', England ordered. America nodded and pressed on it. More options appeared, this time with a list of nations. Out of curiosity, he pressed "England".

According to the tablet, the record of his relationship with England (not just romantic-wise), went on for pages and pages. England saw that America was looking through that and pressed the back button.

'Scroll down to "I" and press "Italy"', France said. A feeling of dread ran down America's back, but he scrolled down and clicked on the option that said, "Italy (North)".

'Go on, read it out loud!' Prussia said in a loud voice, smirking.

'Hmm... Italy (North); Stays nothing more than an acquaintance throughout the time he knows America', he read out. Before he could say anything, England spoke before him.

'According to this, we were supposed to stay together for life. And from what you just read, you know what this means, don't you?' England said.

'Go on.'

'It means that your involvement with Italy is the very first thing to ever not go according to plan. It was never written down there at all. You two have completely defied your plan. And, even though Italy doesn't have a plan, everyone knows that if he did, he'd be destined to end up with Germany', England told him.

'So? There's always an exception somewhere in everything', America grumbled, pushing the tablet back onto the desk.

'No, you don't understand. _Everything_ went according to the plan, and we want to keep it that way. So we'll give you one simple option. End your relationship with Italy the next time you see him, and we can act like this never happened', England ordered.

'What? You really are crazy. I just got into this relationship, which I'm delighted in, and I'm crazy about Italy! Also, I-' America started, but he came to a halt. France leant in closer on him.

'What? You were going to say you love him, weren't you? Oh, Amerique, you're just as melodramatic as you were since the day I met you', France sighed, smiling.

'Look, we understand it'll probably be difficult. How about you return to your room now, and consider how to put an end to your relationship? It's the most we can offer you', Austria suggested.

'Fine. Can I return to my room now?' America snapped. England nodded, and Prussia began to untie the ropes around his hands. As soon as America's hands were free, he stormed out of the room and marched straight back towards his own.

When he arrived back, he saw Italy sitting up in the bed, fully clothed and with a curious expression on his face. As soon as he saw America enter the room, his face lit up.

'Ve~ America! Where did you go? I was worried about you!' Italy exclaimed as America closed the door. He walked over to the bed and laid down beside his partner.

'I'm sorry! I was so hungry, and I heard there was an twenty four hour all you can eat across the street, and I couldn't resist', he fibbed. After seeing Italy once again, America couldn't bring himself to end the relationship. It was too difficult for him.

'I hope you made room for breakfast', Italy said. America looked at the clock, feeling shocked. Either he had been knocked out for quite a while, or that meeting was a lot longer than he expected.

'Of course I did, I always do.'

There was a silence in the room for a few minutes. America was busy pondering about what he should do about England and the others, because there was no way that he was ending something he felt so happy in. His thoughts came to a sudden halt when Italy sudden gave him a surprise peck on the lips.

'Come on, we better go get breakfast!' he suggested merrily, and grabbed America's hand. As soon as Italy opened the door, America let go of his hand. The last thing he needed first thing in the morning was having England and his posse on his back.


	4. Chapter 4

It took Italy a while to realize that America was definitely trying to stay distant from him. In the elevator, Austria had been in there as well, and America stood opposite the two, hardly making eye contact. When they reached the bottom floor, America only went back to Italy's side once he was certain that Austria was out of sight.

Italy ignored his strange behaviour and left the elevator beside America. They walked side by side into the hotel's dining room where all the nations were seated at one long table. They were all tired or stressed about the previous day's meeting. America decided that due to the fact that everyone else was too distracted to pay attention to whether or not he was with Italy.

'Will I get you something to eat?' Italy asked as they approached the buffet. America shook his head, pacing slightly quicker than the Italian.

'No, I'm fine, honestly. I can get my own breakfast', he rambled, tossing a few strips of bacon onto a plate he picked up.

'Ve... You've been eating too much greasy food...' Italy muttered as he followed America, putting a few pieces of food on his own plate. America ignored Italy and continued to pile food on his plate that would definitely give him some heart problems later.

The two walked over to the table. America realized that the only two seats left were beside each other, so he had no choice but to sit next to Italy. If England, France, Prussia, Spain or Austria saw them together, he knew that none of them would resist in causing a scene. With the seating arrangements, the most America could do was continue to ignore Italy. He decided that he would answer the occasional question if Italy asked one, but that was as far as it went.

'Is something wrong? You've been really quiet this morning...' Italy spoke up. America swallowed the piece of bacon he was eating and shook his head vigorously.

'Nope! Nothing's wrong at all! Just enjoying this awesome bacon. You don't know what you're missing', he lied, taking another piece of bacon up on his fork. America hoped that Italy wouldn't try and ask any more questions. If he was caught talking to America, there would be some major trouble.

America didn't like acting the way he was acting around Italy. It didn't feel right being so distant from him, considering that the relationship was new, and they were supposed to be enjoying their time together in public. America put the full blame on England. _If it wasn't for that damn old grump and his posse of other old grumps, I could be the way I normally am. Damn England, damn that plan, and damn the fact that Italy and I aren't supposed to be together,_ America thought as he munched on his breakfast absentmindedly.

'Is everything okay? The two of you don't look very happy...' Liechtenstein enquired from across the table. The couple were surprised to hear the young girl speak to them, as Liechtenstein usually kept to herself, or had Switzerland speak for her.

'They're fine', Switzerland replied for her. America and Italy put on fake smiles to justify his words. Liechtenstein nodded and went back to eating.

America knew things were going downhill. Other nations were beginning to notice differences in America and Italy's behaviour, and America doubted that his idea was working. He doubted that England, France, Spain, Austria or Prussia would believe the act he was putting on.

'Did I do something wrong?' Italy suddenly asked. America looked at him in surprise and shook his head.

'No! What makes you think that?' he said as cheerily as he could. Italy didn't look reassured in any way.

'You've been acting weird all morning, especially towards me.' He looked hurt as he said that, but all America could do was look down at the floor guiltily.

Italy smiled and and patted America's head as a sign of comfort. America raised his head, and was caught in a surprise kiss. Italy refused to let him go, and the whole room became quiet for those few seconds. Then, when Italy let go, all that could be heard was a quiet, "Aw", from Liechtenstein.

America looked nervously around the room. Spain was whispering to Austria, Prussia was giving him a look that said, "You're done for now", France was trying to imitate the look, while England was just glaring at the two.

Eventually, the other nations went back to what they were previously talking about. America felt a slight bit of relief, but he couldn't stop worrying about the consequences of England and the others seeing that kiss. He knew that they would take action since America refused to give up his relationship for the plan. The thought of what they would do for the consequences petrified him.

'I wonder why everybody kept giving us funny looks during breakfast...' Italy mumbled after breakfast was finished. He and America had left the table along with the other nations, and they were on their way back to the hotel room.

'Dunno. I don't think we should bother to wonder about anything the other nations do sometimes. It's hard to be the smart ones!' America replied as they got into the elevator. They waited for their floor in silence, and when the elevator reached their floor, the first thing America noticed was that Romano passed by them in a hurry.

'Romano! Is there a meeting on right now?' Italy shouted after him.

'I just need to get something from my room', his brother replied before walking at a faster pace.

America couldn't help but feel suspicious. Romano was usually the type of person who couldn't give a damn about getting to places in a quick amount of time, so to see him rushing meant that something was up. Deciding to find out what was going on, America pulled Italy along by the hand, following Romano to wherever he was going.

'Before you ask anything, just stay by me. Something's going on, and we're going to find out, okay?' America told Italy in a hushed voice before Italy could open his mouth.

'O-Okay. Got it', he agreed to go along with America's plan. The two followed Romano up a flight of stairs, and Italy was completely confused when his older brother followed a few other nations into the conference room.

'Did they say something about another meeting today?' Italy cried, suddenly panicked. It took America less than a minute to realize that the meeting was more than likely to be about that plan and the fact that America had disobeyed what England told him to do.

'I'm sure there's a meeting now, but we weren't supposed to attend', America told Italy, pressing his back against the wall closest to the door as soon as it closed. Italy copied his action, still confused about what was going on. America pressed his ear to the door to hear what exactly was going on.

'...I apologize for calling you all here so early. However, there's currently a slight problem that could lead to a large one if it isn't sorted out, concerning America's plan', England told the others. Italy looked at America in confusion.

'Plan? What's your plan?' Italy asked curiously. America was about to answer, but another nation from inside the conference room spoke up.

'It's concerning his relationship with Italy', Spain piped up as if to explain to the other nations. America winced. He knew that he had no choice but to explain to Italy after that.

'I don't see anything wrong with America and Italy being together...' Liechtenstein said. Her voice was quiet, and America had a tough time making out her words. There was silence in the room for a minute.

'Y-Yes. Perhaps you're right. Liechtenstein, why don't you go back to your room? I heard that there's supposed to be something interesting on television today. Why don't you go see what it is?' Austria spoke up. A few seconds later, Liechtenstein left the room, and her eyes widened when she saw America and Italy sitting on the floor outside the conference room.

'Shh, don't say anything. We're not supposed to be here', Italy told her quietly. Liechtenstein nodded, pressed a finger to her lips and sat on the floor next to the Italian.

'Maybe it's safer if we take a walk around the hotel. Come on, I'll explain everything', America told the two. They stood up and followed him out of the area.

As soon as they reached the lobby, America explained everything to Italy. He explained how he got dragged out of bed the previous night, how his history had been planned out from the start, and how England and the others told hi to end his relationship with Italy.

'Isn't it a bit dangerous to disobey England and the other nations?' Italy asked worriedly when America finished explaining.

'Yeah, I know it is. But, I don't care. I don't want to give up on you, and I'm not going to back down so easily', America replied sternly. Italy's face went red at the thought of America risking everything to save his relationship with Italy.

'That's really nice of you... If you two want, I can try and get my big brother to calm down a little', Liechtenstein said softly. America and Italy looked at her in surprise, after forgetting that she was even there.

America agreed to let Liechtenstein to try and calm Switzerland down. It mightn't have been much, but America was willing to take any kind of positive progress. He knew that he wouldn't get much positive progress from there on out.


	5. Chapter 5

After chatting in the lobby for a few more minutes, Liechtenstein decided to go back to the room she shared with her brother, in case he returned and got suspicious when she was nowhere to be found. America and Italy sat in the lobby in silence for a few minutes, neither of them knowing what to say.

'England and his group of other old grumps are really going to be pains in the ass for the next... I don't wanna think about how long this'll go on for... Anyway. Maybe, just for a little while, we should stay apart. When England calms down a little, I'll come straight back to you. Got it?' America told Italy. He had thought for the last few minutes about his idea, and was certain it was flawless.

'If you think it'll work...' Italy began, and America beamed.

'Of course it'll work! Name one time a plan of mine didn't work!' he exclaimed. Italy began to think of all the different situations he had seen America land himself into over the years, but didn't say anything.

Instead, he just gave America a quick kiss on the cheek and entered the elevator to visit a particular person. Italy didn't have a lot of time to think about what to do about the current situation, as he arrived on the floor he wanted to get to in a short amount of time.

Italy walked towards room 247, and knocked on the door. Seconds later, Romano opened it up, and he seemed surprised to see his brother standing there.

'Can I come in?' Italy asked, peaking over Romano's shoulder. The older of the two stepped out of the way and let Italy into the room. They both took a seat on the bed, and sat in silence for a few moments.

'Don't tell the American bastard, but we had a meeting just a few minutes ago', Romano confessed. His brother shrugged, continuing to smile.

'Don't worry about it... What did you talk about?'

'God, you can be slow. You and America didn't go to the meeting, and I told you not to tell... Oh, fuck it. We talked about what we should do about you two. Did Austria ever tell you about the plan made out for America?' Romano began to explain. When Italy nodded, he continued his explanation.

'Well, all the other nations know that you're not willing to give up your relationship. They wanted to take proper action, and not just against America. I tried to threaten them, but they're just...' he finished, and couldn't find words to describe the other nations and their attitude about the whole situation.

'It's okay... America and I have been in worse situations before. We'll get out of this... I better get going. My flight's leaving in two hours', Italy reassured Romano, standing up. The older of the two looked at him suspiciously, and folded his arms across his chest.

'Your flight's leaving in two hours? Mine's leaving at four. Are you going somewhere else?' Romano questioned him, with a cold tone. Italy laughed nervously, knowing that he was after making a mistake in mentioning anything.

'I-I'm sorry, Romano... America already invited me to stay with him...' he stammered. Romano let out a loud groan and slumped down on his bed.

'Dammit, Veneziano, you can be such an idiot at times.'

When Italy left, America decided that he should go to see Canada. It had been quite a while since he last got a chance to speak to his brother. America went up to the room as quickly as possible, and Canada had agreed to come speak with him.

The two didn't know what to say to each other when they met up. Normally, America would start telling his brother everything that had happened to him since they last met, and Canada would just stand there and nod. This time, however, was a little bit more difficult to think of anything to say for.

'It's been a while, hasn't it?' Canada said kindly in an attempt to break the silence. America kept his head down, not sure how he should respond. After a few seconds, he finally came up with a way to properly start the conversation.

'When were you told about my plan?' he asked, refusing to look at Canada.

'...France told me when I was a child. He told me not to tell you, even though I would've loved to', he replied quietly, taking a few steps away.

'It's okay. I'm more mad at England than anybody else. According to that damn plan, I was never even supposed to speak to Italy all that much. If that's the case, then why didn't anybody in charge of my plan warn me before I was able to start a proper friendship with him? If they told me sooner, I could've broken it off...' America complained, more to himself than to Canada.

'So, you're not breaking it off with him?'

'Of course not! I'm happy with Italy, and I'm not going to give up all because of some stupid plan- Who did you just text?' America asked, not missing Canada quickly taking out his phone and sending a quick message.

'There's a little bit of trouble in a forest at home. Everything's alright now, though', he said quickly. America shrugged and continued to complain about England, France, Prussia, Spain and Austria.

'There were way worse situations in the past you went through. This'll be easy for you to get through', Canada reassured the frustrated American.

'Back then, I had _some_ nations on my side. This time, everyone's against me, accept for Italy, you, possibly Romano, and that's about it...' America began, but stopped when he heard a footstep from behind. He raised an eyebrow, and Canada kept looking at the floor.

Less than a second later, America felt someone take hold of him from behind. He was about to look behind to see who had grabbed him, but stopped when he saw someone take a hold of Canada as well. It didn't take America long to realize it was France who had taken hold of Canada, and there was no doubt in his mind that England was the one that took hold of him.

'What the hell's going on?' America snapped, trying to break loose.

'I-I'm sorry. I was told to keep France informed about everything you said...' Canada squeaked apologetically, as the French man took him away.

America wasn't exactly angry at his brother. The only emotions he really felt were shock and betrayal. He also realized that it meant even Canada wasn't on his side. The fact was heartbreaking, but impossible to deny.

Without saying a word, England brought America into a nearby room. Spain, Prussia and Austria were already in the room, and America was wondering how much time those nations were spending, trying to tear apart his and Italy's relationship.

'Tell me, did you even think about what we told you yesterday?' England snarled, pushing America away. Instead of cowering down like England wanted, he glared right back at him.

'If you wanted me to co-operate, you should've thought about telling me to stop talking to Italy a few months ago. Might've obeyed then', America replied, and shrugged. Prussia smirked at his gutsy reply, Spain shook his head to tell the nation to keep quiet, and Austria just kept his head down.

'I did want to take action earlier, but Spain insisted that your friendship would eventually die down. Look, I'm not doing this to make you miserable. The thing is that, if you and your plan take a slightly different route now, it won't be long before you completely take a different route, and we won't be able to help you', England explained, trying to keep his tone calm and reasonable.

'I don't care what happens with my plan, or how many times you drag me here to threaten me. I'm not giving up!' America exclaimed, ready to leave the room. England was about to protest, when Austria stopped him.

'I'm sorry, but I need to go now. Hope you don't mind', Austria told the group, and hurried out of the room before any of them could say anything.

The truth was that there was nowhere in particular that Austria needed to be. He just felt like he needed to get out of that room before he finally lost it. The Austrian man only played a tiny part in helping with America's plan, and England never acknowledged him in the group of those in charge of making sure the plan went accordingly until recent times.

The only reason he got dragged into the mess was because of Italy. Everyone knew that Austria was the one who took care of him when he was still young, so they brought Austria along in case of having to do something involving Italy. He didn't enjoy it one bit.

Austria knew that Spain didn't like the fact that Italy might be dragged further into the situation. Prussia, France and Spain showed no signs of being upset, which was only slightly understandable. Austria knew that he was the one nation who disapproved of their ideas. There was hardly anything he could do about it, though.

'Fine, you can go. Just remember I warned you on more than one occasion!'

England's voice echoed down the corridor as America was tossed out of the room. Austria glanced behind him, and saw the fuming American storm off. There wasn't much he could do, but he could hope that all of this would end well. Although, with the way things were going, the chances of things going well were extremely slim.


	6. Chapter 6

After the drama at the past few conferences, things had toned down for the majority of nations. All of them were doing their best to stay relaxed, and tried to concentrate on subjects other than what England and the others would do next about America and Italy.

There were two nations who were succeeding at this task better than all the other nations. These two were Switzerland and Liechtenstein. They carried on with life as if the past few weeks never happened. It would've been like they never knew about the situation, but on the inside, Liechtenstein couldn't get it out of her mind. She didn't know how to ask Switzerland if he could stay neutral in this, and she was worried about spoiling the peaceful atmosphere.

The young nation knew that she promised the couple that she would do her best to help them. The best Liechtenstein could do was try and convince her older brother to not take part in whatever England was planning. She didn't want to ruin the peaceful atmosphere between her and Switzerland, but it was the most she could do at that moment.

'Is everything okay?' Switzerland asked Liechtenstein, noticing that she was only prodding her food with her fork. She looked up at him, snapping out of her thoughts.

'I'm fine. I'm just not very hungry. That's all', she replied softly, smiling. Switzerland looked at her suspiciously, but continued to eat his lunch. He decided it wouldn't be good making a huge deal over nothing.

'...Can I ask you something?' Liechtenstein piped up after a few seconds. Her older brother nodded, and she continued.

'Well, we're mainly known for being neutral in any types of fights or wars. I don't really see why we should be any different this time. So, do you think it'd be better if we stayed neutral during the fight between England, the other nations, and America and Italy?' she blurted out. Switzerland looked at her with mild surprise for a few seconds, and then smiled sympathetically.

'I don't think you understand, but there isn't any neutral side in this fight. It's all one side, and if we oppose, we're going to be against everybody else. Understand?' he tried to explain. Liechtenstein sighed. She had a horrible feeling the conversation would go like that.

'But aren't America and Italy on opposing sides from all the other nations?' she questioned, trying not to sound disappointed that Switzerland refused to go neutral.

'They're not really on an opposing side... According to England, they're just both confused about what to do. They're a little bit slow, so it'll take them a while to realize that it's important for them to stick to the plan. We're just trying to help them realize', he tried to reason with her.

'...I understand. But-'

'Liechtenstein, please don't try and convince England, France or any of the others to stop this. I don't want to think about what they'd do if somebody, especially if it's you, tried to interfere with their plan', Switzerland continued. Liechtenstein nodded, and continued eating her lunch in silence.

The truth was that Liechtenstein didn't only want to help America and Italy because she thought that they should be left alone. She also wanted them to have a chance to live life freely, particularly America. Ever since the young nation was taken in by Switzerland, Liechtenstein felt like he had a complete influence on everything she did.

She would always be grateful towards her older adoptive brother for saving her; there was no doubt about that. However, Liechtenstein wanted a bit of freedom. With Switzerland always by her side, it was tough to get some piece of freedom. She decided that, until she was able to stand up for herself, she would help out somebody else who had their freewill taken away.

* * *

><p>England sighed and scribbled out the words he had written on a page. He crumpled the page up, and pushed off the desk. He was after spending the last hour trying to come up with ideas about what he should do if America continued to rebel against him. So far, all his ideas had been failures.<p>

It was clear that everyone was curious and scared about what England would do to America since he went public about the plan. England hadn't been modest about it, and made himself look like a bold and tough nation, when he could hardly even come up with an idea about what he should do if things got out of hand.

'Bloody stubborn bastard...' England grumbled as he leant back in his chair. He didn't want to do anything that would hurt America, but with the way things were going, England knew that his former colony would get hurt one way or another.

'Ah, you never take a moment's rest!' a cheery voice exclaimed from behind. England turned around and saw France standing there. He grimaced.

'How the hell did you get into my house? I thought you were back at your own home', England snapped. The Frenchman simply laughed at him.

'I have a key to your house, remember? And, the journey from my country to yours isn't painfully long', France explained himself. His smirk then disappeared and he glared at England with a serious expression.

'But I didn't just come here to have some small talk with you. I need to talk to you about something', France told him.

'I'm listening.'

'I was thinking, maybe you and America aren't supposed to end up together', he confessed. England's eyes widened, and he stared at him in shock for a few seconds.

'Are you crazy? It was written in the plan-' England began.

'I know, I know. But, I was thinking about that in detail. You and America constantly fight, and since the both of you are so stubborn, I never saw any forgiveness between the two of you over anything. Don't you think America would stay together with somebody who he gets along with?' France explained.

'I understand where you're coming from, but when the plan was written, you, Prussia, Spain and I agreed to never alter it in any way. Besides, you were in charge of sorting out America's relationships. You were the one who said we would end up together', England replied slowly.

'I know, but I could have been wrong. Besides, I think that there's somebody else that would be a much better partner for you-'

'Oh _God_, if you're talking about the night I broke up with him, and you came to my hotel room, save your breath', England groaned.

'It's not only that. You and I have fought countless times since we first met, but we always stuck by each other's sides. Perhaps that says something about who you'll end up with next', France suggested.

'...Can you go now? I have work to do. Oh, and the next time you see me, don't bring up this topic again', England requested icily.

* * *

><p>Over in Boston, America and Italy were staying in one of America's houses. The two were still shaken up after the events of the last time they met England and the others, but they tried to put it in the back of their minds. To do so, they tried to best to act like the previous events never happened.<p>

Italy cooked meals, gave spontaneous hugs, and discussed random things with America over the past few weeks. America appreciated his partner's efforts to continue living life as a normal couple. He still couldn't help but feel worried about what England would do next.

One day, the two were sitting on the couch, with Italy snuggled into America, taking a nap after lunch. As America felt him move in closer, he wrapped an arm around Italy's waist. Occasionally, Italy's eyes would open to see if America was looking content or not.

'Are you awake?' America asked at one stage, poking his cheek. After a few seconds, Italy responded.

'...Ve, I couldn't sleep', he mumbled as a reply, and sat upright. America smiled and moved in closer.

'Let me guess. You think there's somebody from England's posse watching us, right?' he suggested. Italy nodded.

'Don't worry about it! I'm certain he's sent one of his creepy friends to keep an eye on us. That old man's going to be the death of me', America complained, but smirking at the same time. Italy laughed, and was about to say something, when there was a crash from outside.

The atmosphere changed drastically. America and Italy looked towards the backdoor, where the noise had come from. America pulled a gun out from under the couch and tiptoed towards the door. Italy followed, looking for some kind of weapon. He saw a frying pan hanging up in the kitchen, and decided to snatch it from its hook. There was another noise, like a whining noise, and the couple were frozen to the spot.


	7. Chapter 7

Suddenly feeling the fear that there could be someone dangerous outside, Italy let out a whine and hid behind a chair, waiting to see if everything was okay. America quickly glanced over at him before placing his hand on the doorknob of the back door. He opened the door quickly, and jumped outside.

He felt a pang of frustration when he couldn't see anybody. Cautiously, America walked around the yard, until he noticed an extra shadow behind the trash can. He slowly approached it, gripping the gun in his hand tightly. With one smooth movement, he tossed the trashcan aside, and raised his eyebrows in surprise when he saw who was there.

'Uh... Um... Switzerland's little sister?' America stammered, unable to remember Liechtenstein's name. The young girl looked petrified, and America felt like an idiot.

'What are you doing here?' he asked when she say anything.

'My big brother took me over to your country as a little holiday... Why do you have a gun?' Liechtenstein responded quickly. America looked down at the gun and tossed it into a bush. Liechtenstein automatically grew calmer.

When Italy didn't hear any squabbling, he stepped outside. He looked just as confused as America to see Liechtenstein. He approached the two, and the girl looked up at the couple guiltily, as if she had been caught doing something she shouldn't have been doing.

'Want to come inside?' America offered after a few minutes of confused silence. Liechtenstein nodded and headed towards the door. As soon as she went inside, America and Italy faced each other.

'What's she doing here?' America asked, as if Italy would know something. His partner just shrugged, and then gave a sigh of relief.

'I'm just glad it's not England, France, Prussia, Spain or Austria', Italy said brightly. America nodded in agreement, threw one arm around his shoulder and the two walked inside.

When they got inside, Liechtenstein was sitting on the couch, swinging her legs backwards and forwards, in a slightly bored manner. The two men sat down beside her, and she stopped swinging her legs.

'I'm sorry I scared you. It's just that I tried to convince Switzerland to stay neutral, but he refused to. It looks like it's only the three of us against the rest of the nations now', Liechtenstein explained with a sigh. It took a few moments for America and Italy to remember that she said in the lobby that day that she would try and convince her older brother to stay neutral.

'So, wait a minute. Does this mean you're on our side?' America asked hopefully.

'...I guess. Since big brother's not willing to go neutral, I shouldn't, really...' she replied uncertainly. The two older nations couldn't help but feel slightly guilty towards Liechtenstein. She was going against Switzerland, who saved her life, to help out two nations she hardly knew.

Before either of them could say anything to Liechtenstein, the phone began to ring from out in the hallway. Italy jumped up and ran to answer it. He didn't recognize the number, but picked up the phone anyway.

'Hello?' he answered quietly, only regretting his quick thinking after picking up the phone. There was silence for about three seconds.

'Are you alone?' a man with a heavy British accent replied. It didn't take a genius to realize it was England.

'D-Do you want to speak to America? I can get him on the phone for you...' Italy said, fear growing in his voice.

'No, I want to speak to you, Italy. I realized that I've been talking to America all this time about leaving you and sticking to the plan, but I never spoke to you about it. So, I know that you can't stand being in dangerous situations. Would you like to get yourself out of one before it's too late?' England told the Italian.

In a rare moment of anger, Italy slammed the phone down and stormed back into the living room. America and Liechtenstein looked at him with wide eyes, and Italy eventually simmered down.

The two figured out immediately who had called Italy. None of them could do much, except hope that no one would call until they thought up of a proper backfire of a plan.

* * *

><p>Austria put his full concentration into the piano in front of him. He was carefully trying to play a piece that he learned about fifty years ago. It was his first time playing that piece in thirty seven years. So far, he felt like he was playing the piece well.<p>

'Concentrate!' Austria snapped when his finger slipped and hit the wrong key. From that point on, he kept on slipping up until he completely gave up. As soon as he stopped playing, he heard a knock at the door.

The frustrated nation went to answer it, hoping it wasn't anyone like Prussia or France. When Austria opened the door, he was mildly surprised to see Hungary standing there, with a soft expression on her face.

'You were playing the piano, weren't you?' she said to him, smirking slightly. Austria raised an eyebrow.

'How did you know?' he asked, standing back, leaving room for his ex-wife to enter the house. He was certain it was a lucky guess.

'Well, I knocked four times, and I could hear something coming from inside', Hungary laughed, stepping inside. She sat down on the bottom step of the nearby staircase.

'Is there a reason you're here?' Austria asked, watching as she observed his home. Hungary often visited, but she hadn't been around in recent times. He had no idea what suddenly brought her to his house.

'Hmph. Poland was right about you having the manners of a bear. Anyway, I just needed a place and person to let out my frustration over England trying to tear apart a relationship. That stupid man can't realize that Italy could be happy now after waiting for Holy Roman Empire for so long', she complained.

Austria simply nodded as she complained. After being so close to Hungary for so long, he knew better than anyone that she wasn't one to hide her anger or frustration about anything. He was afraid to say anything, in case he let it slip that he was one of the main five nations involved in getting America and Italy apart.

'So, you're fighting against the majority of nations?' Austria interrupted Hungary after a few minutes. She stopped rambling.

'No... I have to pretend I agree with them. It's horrible, but I can't have the whole world against me as well. I can't go neutral either. Knowing England, he'd consider anybody neutral as an enemy as well. Ah, sometimes I wish I was more like you, Austria. I can't understand how you're always able to just go along with whatever's going on', she continued.

_Believe me, Hungary, I know exactly how you feel,_ Austria thought as he watched her complain.

'Gate number twenty-one is now ready to board. Will all passengers now board?'

* * *

><p>England stood up at the announcement and joined the end of the line. He moved from foot to foot impatiently, waiting to board the plane. He was having seconds thoughts about what he was going to do, but there was no point having regrets at that stage.<p>

One of England's biggest fears was having his fellow team mates finding out that he was carrying out this without them, or even discussing the idea with them. Even though Spain, and Austria probably wouldn't say anything, Prussia and France would be far less than happy.

Then, his mind went back to the benefits of carrying this out, and he couldn't help but smirk. _It's about bloody time the fun truly began._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**This is where HatchetGirl311's part of the story ends. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. I hope you enjoy reading!**


End file.
